


Short-staffed

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne walks into her usual salon one day to find out that her hair-wash appointment is not with Renly, her regular stylist.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	Short-staffed

“I’m here for my hair wash. The usual.” 

Brienne tossed the place a casual glance hoping to locate her stylist. “Isn’t Renly in today?” she asked Pia, the receptionist, noticing that the place was reduced to about one-third of its usual staff thanks to the lock-down. “He usually attends to me.”

Pia apologetically shook her head. “I know, but we’ve started operating on a rotation basis and he works Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays only, so I’m afraid--”

“I wish I’d been informed of this when I called,” Brienne grumbled, dreading the thought of handing over her hair to a substitute. “I could’ve moved my appointment to tomorrow--”

“Is there a problem, Pia?”

Brienne turned to find herself looking at one of the most devastatingly good looking men she’d set eyes on. About 6 feet 2 and sporting longish-blond hair, he was blessed with a chiselled jaw that could cut cheese and a physique that would give some of the best looking actors a run for their money. For years, she had been frequenting this salon, but had never seen this guy before. 

_Newly joined, perhaps,_ she decided, taking in every inch of him. Probably a stop-gap on a temporary contract. Despite his black uniform, he looked like he didn’t belong here, something about him--

“Ms. Tarth is here for a hair wash,” Pia replied, snapping Brienne out of her trance. “And she insists on being attended to only by Renly--”

“Why don’t you try me for a change?” the stranger invited, green eyes twinkling mischievously. “I can do a decent job as well.” He stepped closer, and adopting a deeper, lower tone, added, “If you give me a chance.”

Taken in, though she was, by this man’s unearthly gorgeousness, she was mildly irritated by the way he looked at her, spoke to her. Was he flirting? And how dare he? Her first thought was to cancel her appointment and get the hell out of there--

“It’s on the house, Ms. Tarth,” he went on, persistent and persuasive. “I don’t want you to return empty handed today.”

Brienne was in two minds. Returning tomorrow to align herself with Renly’s shift wasn’t going to be feasible. She would have to re-plan, reschedule everything else.

“Fine.”

Within no time he had her draped in a towel and ready for a good few minutes of stress-relief and relaxation. His fingers were lost in her short bob, massaging her scalp with caressing strokes, the pressure he applied, not too hard, not too gentle, just perfect. 

Closing her eyes, Brienne lay back, and for some odd reason, this charming stranger and his irritatingly flawless face was the only vision swimming across her mind’s eye. Taking things further were the rhythmic circular movements of his fingers on her scalp, the way he was shampooing her hair, giving her shivers like Renly had never done before. Despite her frantic efforts to resist, she found herself beginning to revel in this heavenly sensation. 

Relaxing, this self-indulgence usually was, but today... now... how the fuck did it end up so -- _arousing?_

He let the jet of water cascade down her scalp, rinsing the soap suds off her hair, slowly, seductively, the little warm streams trickling down her neck, down, down, down her…

“Oh gods,” she gasped.

He paused. “Was I going in too hard?”

_Hard._

“No,” she squeaked, pressing her thighs together to alleviate her torment. “I just happened to--um--bite my tongue. Go on, please.”

Next came the conditioner, and those insanely magical fingers were back, this time on her hair, lavishing those strands with long, languid stokes, coating them, caressing them, and occasionally, brushing against her scalp and further below. Her nipples stood erect, jolts of shock shooting up her cunt whenever his nails grazed the nape of her neck. She had to keep herself from crying out, to measure every voluntary reaction and mask anything involuntary and inappropriate.

“Let’s leave this on for about five minutes.”

She heaved a sigh of relief when he left her side. What the hell was wrong with her today? Countless times, she’d been here, but Renly had never had this effect on her. Her body was responding like crazy to the tiniest flick and the mildest touch... his mere presence around her, this unbearable need to have more of this guy behind the fingers, to--to--

Her mind wandered again. What else could he do with his fingers? Those flawless lips he was blessed with? His tongue? His co--

_No!_

But the naughty side of her defied her voice of reason, and before long, she found herself thinking of his fingers tweaking her nipples, his hands cupping and squeezing her breasts. 

_Oh, yes, yes..._

Yes, it would be good to have him touch her there, to touch her everywhere--

“Another rinse and we’re done.”

And there he was again, his fingers, the water, the wetness and the gentle pressure of his touch, driving her into another stream of horny fantasies filthy enough to be kept in the private confines of one’s dirty mind.

Brienne had to fight herself to keep her hand from wandering when she pictured him undressing her, unbuttoning her blouse, unclasping her bra to free her touch-starved breasts, his thumbs dancing and playing around in delicate circles across her nipples getting them all sensitive and hard and thirsting for his mouth on them. 

She squirmed when she almost _felt_ his touch, the tingling that began along her thighs, spreading all over, the tightening ache in her groin, screaming for respite. Breathing heavily, she began to drift into visions of kissing him, tasting that warm mouth, letting her tongue engage in a torrid game of lust with his, hot and fierce and aggressive--

“You need to keep still if you don’t want water running down your clothes.”

She opened her eyes with a start. “Right,” she mumbled, then straightened, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

To put an end to this, she had to keep her eyes open, but when he took to attacking her hair with the water jet again, her eyes fell shut on their own accord.

Taking her back.

She was lying on the bed with his talented fingers running up and down her body, stroking and touching, tickling her feet. His hands were all over, down her arms, teasing her belly, his mouth sucking and devouring her breasts like he’d gone without touching a woman for days.

_Oh fuck, yes.._

He was along the path down her groin, kissing her mound with his fingertips, taking his time. 

Up her folds. And down. Then up again…

It was slow torture. And the most exquisite she’d been put through.

_Oh please. Please!_

He pushed his finger in her, then another, digging them into her slick smoothness, then drawing them out.

He went in faster, deeper, fucking her with his fingers whilst employing his thumb to satisfy her clit.

_More… More..._

Writhing and moaning, she gripped the sides of her pillow, desperate to come, eager to get past this to the _actual_ thing. His cock, pushing into her thigh, hard and proud and erect, gave her a glimpse of what he could do to her, of what was to come. She couldn’t wait to have that thick shaft stretching her, tugging in and out of her, its tip glistening, coated in her arousal and his release to come.

_I’m coming…_

She sighed. She screamed. She wanted to yell out his name--

“We’re done.”

Dragged out of her reverie, she found that he was gently drying her hair with a towel. He looked at her like he was trying to read her mind. “You fell asleep, I guess. Can I get you a coffee or something?”

Brienne gulped, hoping the nature of her thoughts wasn’t too obvious. “No. Thank you.”

She forced herself not to drift away when he led her to the styling chair and began applying the dryer. Thankfully, with a length of hair that required not much to be done, he finished within no time.

“That won’t be necessary,” he said, when she stopped at the reception and pulled out her purse. “I told you it’s on us--”

“I can’t,” she insisted. “I--”

“My word is the law here, Ms. Tarth, and you’re not paying today.” Then he raised his brows and smiled cheekily. “Did you enjoy the service?”

Brienne felt the blood rush to her cheeks, but steering herself back to normalcy, she met his question with a dignified, “It was really good--” she just realized she didn’t know, yet, who he was “--I didn’t catch your name, though. Have you joined in the last month or so?”

“Lannister,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand. “Jaime Lannister.”

The name ringing a bell, she found herself staring into the amused green eyes in surprise and shock. “Are you--” 

“The owner of this chain,” he answered, before she could ask. “My staff isn’t back to work in full strength yet, so I just pop in off and on to fill in for them.”

So all along she had been fantasizing about the owner of the country’s top Salon and Spa chains, the scion of one of the most famous businessmen, practically, the richest guy in the country!

“Thank you, Mr. Lannister,” she said, shaking his hand, embarrassed, though she was, that she’d mistaken the boss for an employee. “The service was wonderful--”

“ _Jaime_.” He grinned. “I’m counting on seeing you again, Ms. Tarth--”

“Call me Brienne,” she returned his courtesy with a smile.

“Hey, Brienne,” he called out, when she pulled the door open to leave. “Renly’s one of our best, no doubt.” She waited, and he stepped closer, and reducing his voice to a whisper, went on, “But how did I fare in comparison?”

Her mind replayed the last half an hour, reigniting the fire within her, the flames rising high to burn her cheeks, and she lingered on to meet his eyes for a brief moment. Then with a smile, she walked away, hoping this wasn’t the last she saw of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something different that I tried out. Do let me know if you liked it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
